User blog:RoaringRexe/Rex's Double Duel Tournament
Hey! Welcome the the Double Duel Tournament, where fighters from the Multiverse team up with another fighter to win the Double Duel Tournament. Yes there is a small story within and a super radical secret Final Boss. Now the rules! 1. A single user will submit two fighters who will be fighting alongside each other in the tournament. Example. User 1 will be submitting Fighter A and Fighter B. 2. The two fighters must not be from the same Universe. 3. If your character is above the Tier of http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System#6-C:_Island_level, they are not allowed into the Tournament. I just don't feel comfortable with say, Madoka Kaname vs Widowmaker. Superman vs Scorpion. See where I am getting at? 4. Characters must be similar in some way. Example. Good Example: The Meta and Fulgore: Two Silent Badasses who use technology to their advantage. Bad Example: The Meta and Ryu: Nothing. See where I am getting at again? 5. Characters that are above Island Level with Forms or anything of the matter are still not allowed. Example. Ichigo Kurosaki MAY be Building Level in base form, but he can reach into a form where he can destroy Continents. The following is allowed tho. Terry Bogard is Mountain Level in Canon, but is Continental with Non-Canon. Basically if the character is above Island Level with Non-Canon material it's completely fine. But if it's a Canon Form if is not allowed. 6. 15 Slots with 2 Fighters into 1 Slot. Counting myself. 7. No Picture, just Name of Character and Franchise. 8. No Memes or Cartoon Characters, Sanic, Filthy Frank, Robbie Rotten *SorryGuys*, and others like that are not allowed. So Far Submitions #Terry Bogard from King of Fighters/Fatal Fury and TJ Combo submitted by RoaringRexe. #Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th and Pyramid Head from Silent Hill submitted by Wolverine-Man. #Bonnie Anne from P101 and The Sniper from Team Fortress 2 submitted by Zinniax-13. #Reaper from Overwatch and Mecha-Hitler of Wolfenstein submitted by TodoketeApproved. #Hinata Hyuga of Naruto and Benio Adashino from Twin Stars Exorcist submitted by Sharon Shing Huang. #Azura from Fire Emblem and Corpus from Vainglory submitted by GalacticAttorney. #Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Gyaos from Gamera submitted by Thetmartens. #Erron Black from Mortal Kombat and McCree from Overwatch submitted by Demon CD. #Captain America from Marvel Comics and Reinhardt from Overwatch submitted by DENSTIFY1. #Senator Armstrong of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Black Baron of MadWorld as submitted by Somebody495. #Roadhog from Overwatch and The Pyro from Team Fortress 2 as submitted by Quauntonaut. #Berserker of Fate/Stay Night and Subject Delta from Bioshock 2 submitted by WowThatHurts. #Nightmare from Soul Calibur and Crona from Soul Eater submitted by ThunderbladeX. #Claus from Earthbound and Raiden from Metal Gear submitted by Pikart767. Submissions over. 1st Round Roadhog from Overwatch and The Pyro from Team Fortress 2 as submitted by Quauntonaut VS Bonnie Anne from P101 and The Sniper from Team Fortress 2 submitted by Zinniax-13. Hinata Hyuga of Naruto and Benio Adashino from Twin Stars Exorcist submitted by Sharon Shing Huang VS Berserker of Fate/Stay Night and Subject Delta from Bioshock 2 submitted by WowThatHurts. Azura from Fire Emblem and Corpus from Vainglory submitted by GalacticAttorney VS Captain America from Marvel Comics and Reinhardt from Overwatch submitted by DENSTIFY1. Reaper from Overwatch and Mecha-Hitler of Wolfenstein submitted by TodoketeApproved VS Terry Bogard from King of Fighters/Fatal Fury and TJ Combo submitted by RoaringRexe. Nightmare from Soul Calibur and Crona from Soul Eater submitted by ThunderbladeX VS Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th and Pyramid Head from Silent Hill submitted by Wolverine-Man Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Gyaos from Gamera submitted by Thetmartens VS Senator Armstrong of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Black Baron of MadWorld as submitted by Somebody495. Erron Black from Mortal Kombat and McCree from Overwatch submitted by Demon CD VS Claus from Earthbound and Raiden from Metal Gear submitted by Pikart767. Now the tournament won't start until the beginning of 2017. AKA Jan 1st. Category:Blog posts